


Amor es...

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron está convencido de que eso es amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor es...

A Ron le es fácil recordar todas las malas experiencias por las que ha pasado por culpa de Malfoy.

También puede enumerar los muchos comentarios que lo han hecho querer maldecirlo, golpearlo y no volver a verlo en toda su vida y aunque después de la guerra estos dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, todavía hay veces en que Malfoy dice algo que lo saca de quicio.

Y eso lo convence de que amor es poder ver algo bueno en él a pesar de eso, aun cuando sólo consigue hacerlo después de calmarse y de que Malfoy se retracte -a regañadientes-.


End file.
